A New Beginning
by Pia P
Summary: Christine is temporarily moved in with Mac who is on sick leave after the shooting in the pharmacy. But Christine isn't sure if she's the only woman in Mac's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After being hospitalized for several weeks after the shooting at the pharmacy, was Mac home again. He still had some sharp pain in his back, and he had discovered that he had a difficult time remembering different names, colors and shapes. His doctor was the only one who knew this, and it should stay this way, because he saw it as a sign of weakness, not being able to remember the most simple things.

Mac stood in the hall and looked around in the apartment, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Is it nice to be home again?"

Christine gave Mac's shoulder a little squeeze, before she placed herself in front of him and looked him lovingly into his green/brown eyes. Mac sent Christine one of his quirky, but rare smile and nodded.

"Yes, it will be great to sleep in my own bed, and in my own clothes. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I can easily take care of myself."

Christine looked seriously at Mac.

"You just got home after spending several weeks in the hospital, where you had surgery after being shot. The only reason you were discharged and able to go home, was because I promised that I would help you with everything."

Mac sighed and he knew that Christine was right. There were still many things that he couldn't handle himself. Just the task of taking ten steps was a big task for him, due to the pain in his back.

He could feel that he needed to sit down, because right now a stabbing pain shot down through his back and legs. Mac groaned and clenched his jaw together in hopes of the pain would disappear more quickly. Christine saw Mac's facial expression and, with her hand on his back, she helped him through the hallway and into the living room, where she helped him sit down in the armchair.

"You'll stay there, and then I'll fetch some water to your medication."

With these words, Christine left the living room and Mac turned his gaze out the window. Mac was not happy to be in this situation, helpless. It was not him being helpless, he had learned this when he was a marine in the Navy.

Christine returned with a bottle of water and his pills which Mac had to take three times a day.

"Here."

Christine handed Mac the water and the medication before she placed her self on the armrest. After Mac had swallowed the pills, he made a grimace due to the bad aftertaste of the drugs. When the last pill was swallowed Mac looked at Christine.

"What do you say we order some Chinese food? It's almost the only thing who can take the nasty aftertaste of my medication."

He gave her a small smile and looked into her green eyes. He loved to look Christine in her eyes. Her gaze was so warm he felt that if he looked her deep in the eyes, he would get lost in them.

"It's a deal. It's actually a long time since I last got Chinese food."

Christine was about to rise from the armrest, when Mac pulled her gently back.

"Christine, I'm really glad for your help, but as I said before, I can take care of myself."

Christine bent her head down so her face was right in front of Mac's, and she placed both her hands on his cheeks.

"I know that you are a very independent man Mac, and I know that you hate being in this situation, but that feeling you have to push away just until you're back on your feet again."

With these words she gave Mac a gentle kiss on the cheek, and disappeared out in the kitchen to order the food.

Mac saw Christine disappear around the corner, and when she was out of sight he turned his gaze out the window again. The last time he was marooned in his chair was two years ago when he during a chase of a suspect was thrown out of a balcony on the fourth floor. After that fall he had three broken ribs and a broken arm. At that time, he had also been told not to run around, but it all ended up with, that he had to rescue more than 250 people from a conspiratorial man.

Mac could hear Christine rummaging around in the kitchen, and he found it strange to think of Christine and him should get an everyday life up and running together, during the next many weeks. Christine had offered to move in with him, just until he was back on his feet again. She would help him with everything and make sure he didn't do things he was not allowed to do just yet. The last time a female had lived under the same roof as himself was for over 12 years ago, and that had been his late wife, Claire.

"Mac?"

Christine was back in the living room again, and Mac had not discovered her because he was so lost in his own thoughts. Mac turned his head and looked at Christine and gave her a little shy smile.

"Where were you? You looked so far away from this place."

Christine had come right up to Mac and pulled out the footstool so she could sit right in front him.

"I was just thinking back in time..."

Mac turned his head towards the window again, he didn't want to let Christine know, that he was nervous to have her living with him. Not because he didn't want her to live with him, but he was nervous that he couldn't get used to being alone again after she had moved back to her own place.

" Mac."

Christine gently laid her hands on his cheeks and turned his face, facing her.

"I know that you are a very reluctant and personal man, and I know that I'm overstepping your boundaries by moving in. But it's only temporary. Remember that."

She looked him in his eyes in a long time, hoping that she could penetrate his shield. Mac led one of his hands up to Christine's and took it in his.

"You're not overstepping my boundaries by moving in, and I know it is temporary. I'm more nervous about how I will react when you move out again."

Mac looked down at her hand as he stroked it gently. He could not believe how easy Christine could break his shield. Only one other person could do that, and she was in New Orleans – his former partner, Stella Bonasera. Mac quickly looked up again, and what he saw made him regret what he had just said. Christine looked as if she had seen a ghost, totally pale in her face.

"Christine, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Christine took her hand away and pulled slightly away from Mac. She didn't expect this and therefor it came as a big shock for her. She thought Mac had changed since the shooting. He would never have been so open to her before the shooting.

Christine could hear Mac groan, when he slowly got up from the armchair. Mac placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"Christine, I know what I just said came as a shock for you and I shouldn't have said it like that. But I have to be honest to myself and to you. I'm extremely fond of you and I'm glad that I have you in my life. The shooting has changed me, I'm not the same as I was before I was shot."

While Mac spoke, Christine turned around so she looked into his eyes and she saw that he meant every word.

"Mac, I don't know what to say. I didn't expect this. We have only been together for four month, and then you come with this, a huge love declaration, which many only will receive after several years of being together."

Mac took both her hands in his, and was about to say something, when there was a knock on the door.

"It must be dinner."

Christine removed her hands from his and went to open the door.

The dinner took place very quiet. Neither Mac or Christine knew what to say to each other, so there was quite quiet in the apartment. When they were done eating, Christine began to clean up after them. Mac had gone into the guest room to make it ready for Christine, and he was going to put the pillow cover over the pillow when Christine was standing in the door.

"Mac Taylor! What are you doing?"

Mac looked at Christine, and he looked like a child who had been caught doing something wrong.

"I just wanted to make the bed ready for you while you were doing the dishes. I feel bad that it's you who must do everything in this house."

Christine went to Mac and took the pillow out of his hands.

"You just relax and take it easy."

Mac sighed, he was already tired of not being allowed to do anything. Slowly he went back to the living room, sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He flipped through the different channels before he found a crime program.

After a few minutes Christine came back to the living room and she sat down at the opposite end of the couch. Just like during dinner, was there quite quiet in the apartment and after another 10 minutes Christine couldn't stand the silence anymore. She reached for the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey! I was actually watching that program."

Mac looked at Christine and reached for the remote control. But the movement he made could his back not stand and a pain shot down his back. Christine placed the remote control on the coffee table and helped Mac up in a comfortable position.

"Mac, we have to talk about what you said before our dinner came."

Mac was trying to get control of the pain, but as soon as he heard what Christine said, he forgot all about the pain. Since Mac didn't said anything, Christine took the word.

"Mac, I'm extremely fond of you too and never in my hole life have I been more afraid of loosing you, both during the surgery and when you was lying unconscious after the surgery. But somewhere, I feel that we're going a little too fast in our relationship and I would be lying if I said I didn't consider whether you should find someone else to help you."

While Christine was talking, Mac had an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, and he feared that Christine would disappear out of his life too. Just like Payton and Aubrey did some years ago.

"But I have chosen to stay, because you keep what you have promised. And I have promised that I'll help you the next few months. Therefore, I think that we need to establish some rules. We imagine that the guest room is my apartment, and if you enter, you knock on the door first. And when we're together here in the living room or the kitchen, then we're, as we're when we visit each other. We don't normally live together, and we should stick to that."

Christine looked directly in Mac's eyes.

"Is this something that you can vouch for?"

Mac gave Christine's hand a gentle squeeze and sent her a smile.

"Yes, I can."

Christine gave Mac a kiss on the cheek.

"Perfect. Then it's a deal."

Christine looked at the clock and jumped out from the couch.

"Oh my God! I have completely forgotten the time. You should have had your medicine 30 minutes ago."

With these words, she rushed out of the living room and out in the kitchen to fetch some water. She placed the water-glass on the coffee table, before she rushed out in the bathroom after the pills.

When Mac had swallowed his pills, he turned on the TV again, but the crime program he was watching had already ended, so he looked at the different channels, without finding anything that had his interest. Christine was sitting on the other end of the couch and read in a book, but somehow she found it difficult to concentrate. She placed the book on the coffee table and directed her attention to the TV, but just like the book, she also found it difficult to concentrate on what was happening on the TV screen. But this was due to Mac, who continued to change channels.

"Mac, will you be kind enough to find one channel and stay on that one?"

Christine looked at Mac, and a small laugh escaped her mouth.

"What you're doing, makes me dizzy."

Mac stopped and looked at Christine and he couldn't help but giggle a little.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to that there is someone else in the room with me in the evening. Have you found anything of interest on my channel tour?"

Christine, who again had turned her attention to the screen, shook her head.

"No I haven't."

Christine took a quick look at her watch and got up from the couch.

"I just think that I'll go to bed, it's getting late. Sleep tight Mac. If there's anything, you can just call me, okay?"

Mac looked at her and then down at his watch. It was only 10:30 PM and Mac wanted to ask if they should watch a DVD movie, but he didn't.

"Thank you, and to you too Christine. See you tomorrow."

Christine went to Mac, bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she straightened up and was about to turn around, but Mac stopped her by gently gripping her arm. Gently he pulled her back to himself and with the other hand he led her head against his. He loved Christine's scent, it was like a warm summer breeze mixed with the scent of cherry blossoms. Gently he led her lips to his, and the touch was like there was small explosive charges throughout his body that exploded. Slowly the kissed was turned into a more and more deep and passionate one. Christine had both her hands run through his strong hair, while she enjoyed the kiss and his touch. But suddenly Christine pulled back and looked at Mac. She was breathless and her cheeks were a little red.

"I'd better go to bed. Goodnight Mac."

With these words Christine disappeared into the guest room and left Mac for himself in the living room. Mac leaned back on the couch and ran both hands through his hair, while he blew out. He knew he had done something stupid, but at the same time it felt so right. Mac turned off the TV and chose to go to bed and try to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Neither Mac or Christine did get much sleep that night. Mac was lying wondering what he should say to Christine the next morning. He was unsure, because on the one hand he did regret the kiss, but then again on the other hand didn't he regret it, because it felt so right in the moment. Mac knew that Christine had feelings for him, she had shown him that when they participated in her family party, where they have shared their first kiss. Mac couldn't understand Christine's reaction to the kiss from the previous evening. Why had she withdrawn herself in that way? Has something happened in their relationship while he was hospitalized, something he hadn't observed?

Christine had spent most of the night tossing and turning. Her mind were racing around her head with 155 mph. She hated herself for having reacted the way she did, but how could she do otherwise? While Mac was under surgery, her and Jo had a conversation, which she couldn't get out of her head. While Jo had filled out Mac's papers, the two of them had talked about Mac and at one point Jo told her, that she loved Mac. At first she didn't think that Jo was serious so she didn't think further about it, but as the days went by, she couldn't help but notice all the touches and gazes from Jo. Christine knew that she was very fond of Mac, but since the shooting she was having doubts whether she was the only woman in his life. Rationally, she knew that the best thing she could do would be to talk to Jo about these things, but she couldn't quite bring herself to do it, because she wouldn't destroy the working relationship between Mac and Jo. She knew how proud Mac was of his team and she also knew that the team has served as a family for him for the past 11 years.

She threw a quick glance at the clock on the bedside table, 05:30 AM, she turned again so she was lying on her back and stared up at the ceiling. There was no reason to try to go to sleep now, so she decided to get up.

Out in the kitchen Christine started to brew some coffee, and while the coffee machine worked she went through Mac's kitchen cupboards in the search of some breakfast. She couldn't help but smile. All of the cupboards were more or less empty and the same was the fridge. It was just typical Mac. When Claire was still alive, it was always her who had taken care of the practical things, that there was food in the house, clean clothes in the closets and so on. Christine found a piece of paper, on which she wrote a quick message to Mac. Before she left the apartment she placed Mac's pills on the table along with a glass of water. As she walked towards the front door she was hoping that she could find a store that would be open so early in the morning.

Mac opened his eyes and turned his look to the clock on the bedside table. The time was 06:00 AM, so he figured out that he had gotten a little over 3½ hours of sleep combined. Slowly he got out of bed. His back was very sore when he got out of bed, after lying down for several hours. Gently he pulled on his bathrobe and went into the kitchen. He knew that Christine was up, because a scent of freshly brewed coffee spread into his nostrils, but he could neither hear nor see her anywhere in the apartment.

"Christine?"

There was no reply. Mac went to the kitchen table to pour himself some coffee, and then he saw the message on the table.

"_I've just gone out to get some groceries. Your_

_fridge __and all cupboards are empty. I'll_

_be quick."_

Mac took to his head. He had completely forgotten to mention the lack of food to her yesterday. He was just about to walk over to his chair when he saw the pills. With a sigh he took the glass and looked at the pills. He looked forward to the day when he no longer had to take the damn pills. When he had swallowed the pills, he went over to his chair and carefully sat down. He turned his gaze out the window while a huge sigh escaped his mouth. He hated being on sick leave, he missed working on a murder mystery and he missed his team, even Adam. The thinking of his team made him a little sad, so he began to ponder over Christine's reaction last night. He decided that Christine and him had to talk about it when she came back to the apartment.

After further 10 minutes Mac could hear that a key was inserted into the keyhole and turned around. The door opened and Christine walked in with two large bags, that were stuffed to the brim with various groceries. Mac carefully rose from the armchair and went over to Christine, and just as he was about to take one of the bags, Christine turned her upper body away from him.

"No Mac. Remember what your doctor said. You may not lift anything for several weeks yet."

Christine pushed the door shut with her foot and went out into the kitchen, where she began to put the groceries at place. Mac looked at Christine and went to the kitchen sideboard and sat down on one of the three bar stools.

"Christine, there is something that we need to talk about."

For a brief moment Christine stopped putting the groceries in the kitchen cupboards, and looked at Mac. She didn't like when there was someone who said that they had to talk, for it usually only meant one thing, and it was not a positive thing.

"Okay."

She continued to put the groceries in the kitchen cupboards, and used it as an excuse for not looking at him.

"Christine, will you please stop doing that, just until I have said what I have to say?"

Mac looked warmly at her, hoping that it would help.

"Mac, a lot of these groceries have to get in the fridge right away, otherwise they will be full of germs."

But when she was about to grab the tray of eggs, Mac took a grip of her hand.

"Christine, I know that something happened last night when I gave you that kiss, but I don't know what and I would like to know. Have I done something wrong, since your response came so suddenly?"

Christine who constantly had looked down on the egg tray, as if it was very interesting, looked up at Mac. She could see the concern in his eyes, and she wondered how she would get it said, the thing with Jo, without destroying their working relationship.

"It's nothing special Mac. It's just a stupid ..."

Christine was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Let me open the door."

Christine got her hand free from Mac's grip and went to the door to open it. When she opened the door and saw who was out there it seemed as if her heart stopped beating. There was, in fact, the person she least of all would see, it was no other than Jo.

"Hey Christine. I just wanted to drop of some papers that Mac must read through and sign."

Jo went into the apartment, leaving Christine at the door. Mac, who had heard that it was Jo that spoke, got up from his chair and walked to them. He hadn't gone so far when Jo came around the corner.

"Hey Mac, be careful not to get a speeding ticket with the speed you're walking in."

Jo had a smile stretched from ear to ear, a smile which Mac many times had suspected was contagious.

"Now don't get started. It is only temporary. Do you need something Jo?"

Christine was still standing at the door, as if she was frozen to the floor, but she didn't remove her gaze from Jo. She didn't like the behavior Jo possessed and she didn't like the idea that she was jealous. But she couldn't help it. Jo was now in front of Mac and she had her hands on his shoulder.

"I got something for you. Even though you're on sick leave, you're still our boss and therefore you have a lot of reports who have to be read and signed."

Jo opened her shoulder bag, and took out what looked like six or seven different reports. Mac sighed and looked directly at Jo.

"I had hoped for a better get-well-soon gift."

Mac took the reports and went into his office, and decided he would look at them later. While Mac was gone, Jo turned around and looked at Christine.

"How is he? We all miss him."

Christine looked at Jo, while she in her head had thought of ways in which Jo could be thrown out of the apartment.

"He's still in pains, which is obvious enough. It's only been six and a half week since he was shot. He is stubborn and he hates to take his painkillers."

Christine had sent a fake smile to Jo and she hoped Jo didn't see that it was a fake one.

"That's what I said to you in the hospital, he can be so damn stubborn."

Jo couldn't help but laugh, but she stopped as soon she saw Christine's facial expressions. Jo was about to go to Christine, but she was interrupted by Mac, who had come back into the living room. Mac could really feel the mood was pressed, it was almost as thick so that you could cut in it with a knife.

"What's going on in here?"

Mac looked from one to the other, in the hope of Christine or Jo would begin to talk, but it didn't happen.

"Stop this silence now. Will both of you be kind enough to sit down on the couch, so we can talk this through?"

Mac placed himself in the armchair while Christine and Jo placed themselfs on the couch. Still, there was no one who said anything. Jo looked at Christine, who was sitting to the right of her, and Christine was looking at some dust on the floor. Mac cleared his throat.

"Okay. I've tried this in the normal way, but you give me no choice. Christine, you told me a moment ago that there was something bothering you, but you was interrupted by Jo."

Mac looked at Christine, but she continued to stare down at the floor.

"Mac, it's nothing. It doesn't matter."

A small tear escaped Christine's right eye, and she quickly wiped it away while she was hoping that Mac wouldn't notice it. But he did notice it, he would be half blind before he wouldn't notice that people were hiding something from him. He threw a quick glance over at Jo before he turned his look back at Christine.

"Jo, will you leave us for a short while?"

Jo looked at Mac before she looked at Christine again.

"Christine, did I do something wrong? If I have you must tell me so that I can change it."

Jo placed her hand on Christine's left arm, but Christine quickly pulled her arm away from Jo.

"Jo, will you please go into my office and close the door behind you. I'll get you when I have spoken with Christine."

Jo looked at Mac again before she got up and went behind Mac's armchair. Christine couldn't avoid seeing that Jo gave Mac's left shoulder a little squeeze and that Mac returned the squeeze by placing his right hand on Jo's. Christine wanted to give Jo a proper slap in the face and scream the worst oaths and curses at her, but she didn't.

Jo was no longer in the living room, and Mac got up from the chair and placed himself on the couch. He didn't really know where to start this conversation. If he had been in an interrogation he would have gotten her to tell him the truth right away, but he didn't want to turn this conversation into an interrogation. Carefully and lovingly he put his hand on Christine's knee while he stroked it with his thumb. He felt that Christine became a little stiff at his touch, and he wished that he could open her head to see what was going on inside.

"Christine. Everything would go a little easier if you told me what's wrong."

Mac looked warmly at her and most of all he had wanted to keep her close to him, but he also knew by doing that, he would risk pushing her further away.

Christine didn't want to look at Mac, but she could feel his gaze. Again she felt a tear that slowly rolled down her cheek, but before she could wipe it away, Mac had lifted her head and removed it with his thumb.

"There is nothing wrong Mac. I'm fine."

Christine looked Mac in the eyes and hoped he would let it be. She didn't want to talk about it now, and certainly not now that Jo was in the apartment.

"Christine, you forget that through my work I have been better at telling when someone is lying and when someone is telling the truth. You're not fine, Christine. I can see that you are suffering and that you're upset. I know it has something to do with Jo, but I don't know what. You can tell me. I won't get angry or disappointed. I don't like to see you in this way, for that I care too much about you."

Mac didn't remove his look from Christine's eyes as he spoke to her. But now it all became too much for Christine and she got up from the couch.

"You care about me? Along with how many others? I've seen the looks she sends you and the way she touches you. And if you want to know one more thing, she has openly admitted that she loves you."

Before Mac could say something to her, Christine was at the door and gone. Mac was about to run after her, but was stopped by a shooting pain down his back. Mac cursed his back pain because Christine needed him right now.

Mac could hear the door to his office open, and it was not long before Jo were in the living room.

"I heard the door slam. Is everything okay?"

Jo went to Mac who tried to gain control of the stinging pain in the back.

"No Jo. Everything isn't okay. Christine is gone, and I should have gone after her."

Carefully Mac moved back to the armchair and placed himself in it.

"If only I knew what she meant by what she just told me."

He put his head in his hands and breathed out slowly. Jo looked at Mac and went to him.

"What did she say?"

Mac looked up at Jo, and he didn't know where to begin.

"She said, that she wasn't the only person that I love, that there was another. And that this person had admitted to Christine that she was in love with me. Do you know the meaning of all this?"

When Mac had told Jo what Christine had said before she ran out the door, she became more and more pale in the face. Jo exclaimed a gasp and took both her hands up to her mouth.

"Oh Lord!"

Mac had a strange look on his face and he couldn't make head or tail of it.

"Jo, what's wrong? Do you know what it's all about?"

Jo looked at Mac and nodded.

"I have an idea, but you wouldn't like it."

Jo went to the sofa and sat down. It only took one minute before Mac was sitting next to Jo and he looked at her pleadingly. Jo took a deep breath before she began.

"Mac, before I begin, you should know that Christine has misunderstood the meaning of it."

Jo looked at Mac, who sitting and waiting for her point of view.

"It all began when you were in the ER. Christine and I talked and it was here that I happened to tell her that I loved you. And she apparently has misunderstood the meaning."

Mac stared in disbelief at Jo as she told her story. Mac had always looked Jo as a really good friend and colleague and nothing else. Of course, he had noticed Jo's touches, but he didn't look at them intimately. Stella had also touched him – friendly, nothing more, nothing less.

"Jo, when you said you loved me, what did you mean?"

Mac was nervous about the answer, but he had to know, and if Jo had warm feelings for him, he had to take it from there. Jo was about to take Mac's hand, but stopped mid air.

"Mac, I do have feelings for you, but not that kind of feelings. I love you as a great friend and colleague."

Mac nodded and felt relief spread through his body. Slowly he got up from the couch and quickly looked out of the window, before he again looked at Jo.

"Will you help me find Christine? There are some important things you and I have to tell her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Christine had no idea where she had gone. She hadn't thought of where she would go, her feet were like they were put on autopilot. When she began to register her surroundings, she discovered that she stood in front of her restaurant. When Mac was shot, she had temporarily decided to close it, so she could concentrate 100% on Mac.

Christine unlocked the door and went inside. When she closed the door, the sound from E 70th St. were muffled, but she didn't care. She needed the silence so she could think about all that had happened in the last couple of hours. She went out in the kitchen and sat down by the little table. Christine thought back to the night she sat there the last time. That night Mac had surprised her after she had closed the restaurant. Suddenly he stood outside with a bag of groceries so that they together could cook, but it all ended with that it was Mac who did all the cooking.

Christine couldn't understand why she was so jealous, it was not in her nature to be that way, but she couldn't ignore this feeling. She knew she had to take the bull by the horns, but not now. Now it was important for Christine to get her feelings on hold and decide, how and if her and Mac should continue their relationship. Christine needed to talk to someone about this mess, but she didn't know who. She wouldn't choose one from her family, because they would just tell her what she wanted to hear, and it wouldn't help her. Suddenly she knew who she needed to talk to, Lindsay Monroe Messer. Admittedly, they had only spoken a few times, one of them was at Lucy's three year birthday party, but Lindsay had something about her, that you just opened up for.

It was a quiet day in the lab. Lindsay, Danny, Sheldon and Adam had only one case they were working on.

Lindsay looked at her watch, 09:15 AM. Lindsay couldn't understand where Jo was, it was not like her to be late and it was definitely not Jo not to notify one from the team. Lindsay went to their joint office, it could be that she had arrived while she had been down in the ballistics lab. But she wasn't there. Quickly Lindsay drew her mobile and phoned Jo.

"_Danville."_

A stone fell from her heart because apparently nothing has happened with Jo.

"Jo, it's me. Is something wrong with you or Mac since you're not at the lab yet?"

Lindsay feared the answer.

"_Both yes and no."_

The stone that was previously dropped from Lindsay's heart, was now back again.

"Jo, what has happened?"

Lindsay fell down on her chair and listened to what Jo told her. She couldn't believe her own ears. Christine was jealous of Jo because she and Mac had a close-knit friendship and because she had misunderstood something that Jo had said. And now she was missing, and Jo and Mac were looking for her.

"If you're in need of help, just tell me. There's almost nothing to do today. It's almost as if the criminals are taking a holiday."

Jo thanked and ended the call.

Lindsay put her head in her hands, as there was a knock on the glass door to the office. It was Danny who stood on the other side with a huge grin on his face. Danny opened the door and stuck his head in between the frame and the door.

"Boom! We have found the murder weapon and a fingerprint. It belongs to a guy who already have a criminal record, so Flack is out to get him."

Danny had come all the way into the office and sat down at Jo's chair, but his smile was gone as soon as he had seen Lindsay's facial expressions.

"Linds, is there something wrong?"

Danny looked worried at his wife and put his hand on her arm.

"It's nothing serious. There's just occurred a little personal and private issue between Mac, Christine and Jo. That's why Jo haven't arrived yet. I have just spoken with her."

Lindsay looked at her husband and gave him a smile. Before Danny could say something, Lindsay's mobile began to ring again.

"It's probably Jo."

She looked at Danny who was about to get up from the chair.

"I'll go look for Flack, so you two can talk in peace."

Danny went to Lindsay and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he left the office.

Lindsay was in a taxi on the way to Christine's Restaurant. It wasn't Jo who had contacted Lindsay in the office, but Christine. Christine needed to talk to her in person. Lindsay had suggested to contact Mac and Jo, so that they could solve their problems, but Christine had refused. She would contact Mac when she had taken a decision. Lindsay didn't know how she could help solve Christine's problem, as she saw it, there was no problem. Because, if she knew Mac, then she knew for a fact that he was one of the most loyal and faithful men she had ever met. When Mac first declared his love, faithfulness and loyalty to a person, he would never betray this person.

When Lindsay arrived at the restaurant, she was greeted by a locked door. She knocked on the glass, but Christine didn't come. Lindsay could see that there was someone out back in the restaurant, because she could see a shadow moving. Instead of getting all the peoples attention, Lindsay decided to give Christine a call. The phone rang three times before the call was answered.

"Christine, it's me Lindsay. I'm standing at the door but it's locked."

Before Lindsay got to say another word, the connection was broken. Lindsay looked at the display of her phone in order to check the connection, but she could hear the door being unlocked. Quickly she turned around and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Lindsay, I'm so glad you would come. I hope that I didn't disturb you."

Lindsay could see that Christine had been crying.

"No you didn't. We only have one case and the others at the lab are finishing it as we speak."

Lindsay sent Christine a smile, while Christine closed and locked the door.

"Come into the kitchen, there we can talk alone and avoid the people's looks."

Lindsay followed Christine as they walked through the restaurant. When they came into the kitchen both of them took a seat by the small kitchen table. To begin with Christine said nothing. She didn't know where to start or finish, and she knew that what she was thinking about was a very awkward topic.

"Lindsay. Let me start by saying that I'm very happy that you wanted to talk to me. I need to talk to someone who is not personally involved in neither mine or Mac's lives."

While Christine spoke she looked down at the table, for she knew that if she first got eye contact with Lindsay, she wouldn't be able to say something because she would then cry to much. Lindsay looked at Christine and took hold of her hand.

"Christine, you don't disturb me, and although there had been much to do at the lab I still would have taken the time to help you, as I do for all of my friends."

For the first time Christine looked at Lindsay and she took a deep breath.

"Lindsay, I'm about to go nuts. I can't get Mac and Jo out of my mind, and I don't like the idea that Mac and Jo are in the same rooms together."

Lindsay could still not believe her own ears.

"Christine, I've known Mac for seven years and he is one of the most faithful and loyal people I know. Not even Danny reaches Mac's level."

Christine knew all the things that Lindsay told her, but still it didn't help her to make a decision.

"I know that Mac is very faithful and loyal, Lindsay, it's not there I'm having my doubts. How would you feel if one of the female lab-techs continued to touch Danny and send him looks?"

Lindsay briefly looked down at the table before she looked at Christine again.

"I'd probably feel just like you do now, but I would also talk to Danny about it, and then talk to the female lab-tech."

Christine thought about what Lindsay had just said.

"If it had been any other person than Jo, then I probably would have done the same thing. But because it's Jo I can't just tell her, how I feel about having her so close to Mac. Their friendship is very close and I won't be the one how gets her transferred to another lab. Mac will never speak to me again."

While she spoke, tears began slowly to roll down her cheeks. She hated being in this situation, and right now she wished, that she never had discovered Mac's personal web page and she also wished she hadn't written to him.

Lindsay could see how the station bothered Christine and she understood Christine's agonies about saying these things to Jo, but she also new that she had to convince Christine to do it.

"Christine, you have to do it if you really love Mac. I know that he is very fond of you, and it has been a long time since I've seen him so happy. If it is, I can be with you when you tell them both how you feel. And then I think, that the meeting should take place at a neutral location. It can take place in our apartment."

Lindsay looked deeply into Christine's eyes, and she took both Christine's hands in hers and stroked them.

"What do you say? Shall we contact Mac? He's probably worried that there should have happened something to you."

Christine didn't want to, but she knew that Lindsay was right. Christine, who couldn't say anything due to the big lump that was stuck in her throat, nodded. Lindsay gave Christine a small smile and gave her hand a small squeeze, before she found her cell and dialed Mac.

"Hey Mac. It's me. I'm with Christine and she have some worries, which she would like to talk to you and Jo about. Can you guys come home to Danny and me in about 30 minutes? Sounds good. See you."

Lindsay turned her gaze back towards Christine and she took her hands in her own again.

"Come, we're leaving now, and if we're lucky then you might have time to settle down a little and consider what you want to say to Jo and Mac, before they arrive at the apartment."

Lindsay gave Christine a smile, but Christine didn't return it. Slowly Lindsay led Christine out on the busy street, hailed a cab, and headed for the apartment.

Mac looked at Jo while he was talking to Lindsay. After he hung up, he looked up and down the street trying to find a free cab. Mac hadn't spoken to Jo since the call from Lindsay came, so Jo decided to be the one who broke the silence between them.

"What did Lindsay say?"

Mac, who was still looking after a cab, turned around and looked at Jo for a short while.

"Christine is with Lindsay. We're meeting them in Lindsay and Danny's apartment."

Mac continued his search for a cab. He could feel that he still was a little bit angry with Jo, because it was all her fault, that he was standing in this situation with Christine. Jo knew Mac well enough to know when the wisest decision was to be quiet, and this was one of those times.

After a few minutes Mac and Jo was sitting in a cap, and were on their way to Lindsay and Danny's apartment. The entire ride took place in deep silence and Mac and Jo looked out of their own windows. Both sat and pondered how to convince Christine that she was the only woman in Mac's life, and that Jo didn't love Mac the intimate way.

Meanwhile Lindsay and Christine had arrived to the apartment. Lindsay went out into the kitchen to put some water on for tea, something she had learned from her mother. Back in Montana had Lindsay and her mother always been drinking tea when the two of them talked about love problems and boys. But she also brewed some coffee, because she knew that Mac preferred coffee over tea.

When she returned to the living room she looked at Christine, who stood by the bookshelf. Christine was looking at a picture, a picture which Danny had taken at Lucy's three-year birthday party. In the picture you could see Mac with Lucy on one arm the other arm around a very happy Christine.

"I clearly remember the day that picture was taken. You look like a real family."

Christine, who hadn't heard that Lindsay was back in the living room, was startled and she jumped a little.

"I'm so sorry Christine. I didn't want to frighten you."

Lindsay stood by Christine, who was still a little breathless after the fright.

"It's okay. I was just lost in my own thoughts."

Christine went to the couch, placed herself down and looked at Lindsay.

"I feel like I'm a teenager again. I can't solve my own problems and I think it's very embarrassing."

Lindsay placed herself down on the couch next to Christine.

"It's okay. Sometimes you just end up in some problems, that you can't solve by yourself. But in situations like this, it's good to have good friends, who can help you in the right direction."

Lindsay gave Christine's hand a gentle squeeze and looked her in the eyes.

"Would you like a cup of tea? It's freshly brewed."

Christine gave Lindsay the first real smile and thanked yes.

While they were drinking their tea, they talked about what Christine needed to say, both to Mac and to Jo. Christine actually felt a relief preparing what she would say to them. It didn't take many minutes before there was a knocking on the door. Lindsay went to the door and opened it. From where Christine sat, she couldn't see who it was, but she knew very well who it was. And quite right, the first person who came into the room was Mac, then Jo and lastly Lindsay.

When Christine saw Mac with Jo entering the living room together, she could feel the jealousy return, and she would just wanted to run away again. Lindsay could see the change in Christine's facial expression, and before Christine could do something, Lindsay had led Jo into the armchair opposite the couch. Then she placed Mac in the couch next to Christine.

"Since all are comfortable, I'll just get the tea and coffee and then we can begin our conversation."

With these words, Lindsay disappeared out into the kitchen and left the others in the living room, but she returned quickly with the coffee and the tea. When she had poured coffee for Mac, tea for Jo, Christine and herself, she seated herself on the footstool next to Christine.

"Because this conversation isn't one of the easiest, I have decided that we do it in the following way. First Christine talks, and the rest of us will be quiet. When Christine have said all she needed to say, then it's Jo's turn to speak, and just like with Christine, the rest of us will be quiet. When Jo have said all she need to say, then she will leave the room so that Mac and Christine can talk in peace. Is this something everyone can accept?"

Lindsay looked at them all, and saw that they all nodded.

"Perfect. Christine have the word, and the rest of us will be quiet. Even though you, Jo and Mac would like to say something, you have to wait your turn."

Everybody looked at Christine, who wasn't saying anything but was just looking down at the floor. Therefore Lindsay gave her a gentle push on her arm to get her started, and it helped.

"Jo, I don't like the way you behave when you are together Mac. I feel like I have to compete against you for his attention and affection. I can't understand why you have to touch him so affectionately all the time. The sight makes me furious and jealous. And I can't forget what you said to me, during Mac's surgery – I'm going crazy."

While Christine spoke, she couldn't hold back the tears, but it felt so liberating to get all her thoughts and feelings out in the open.

While Christine spoke, Mac had the greatest desire to hold and comfort her, but he was determined, that he would keep the promise not to interfere before it was his turn. Jo on the other hand, had a hard time to remain silent, because Christine had a completely wrong perception of her behavior. But like the Mac, she said nothing while Christine spoke.

Since Christine hadn't spoken in a few seconds, Lindsay took the word.

"Christine? Have you said all you wanted to say to Mac and Jo?"

Lindsay looked at Christine, who was sitting and trying to gain control of the tears. With slow movements, she nodded and looked at Lindsay.

"Good. Jo then it's your turn."

Jo moved slightly forward in the armchair, so she could get a little closer to Christine because she wanted her to understand what she said.

"Christine, I look at you as a really good friend and I'm so sorry that you've got that perception of me. You are right in that I love Mac, but not in that way. I love Mac like a really good friend and colleague."

Jo was now sitting on the edge of the armchair.

"I do understand, that you can misunderstand my touches, but they don't mean anything. As a Southern woman, it's very natural for me to touch other people - both men and women and this without the intimate meaning. I don't see Mac as a potential boyfriend – not at all. Don't get me wrong Mac."

Jo quickly looked at Mac, who shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"If the truth should be told, then I'm not available on the market so to speak. I'm seeing someone from the FBI."

This came completely by surprise on both Mac and Lindsay, that they looked both wonderingly at Jo. Jo was sitting and looked earnestly at Christine, because she wouldn't be the one that destroyed their relationship. As Jo saw it, Christine was the best thing that ever had happened for Mac. Jo had never seen Mac so happy after he had gotten to know Christine.

"I have said all I need to say, and I hope that you can forgive me for sending the wrong signals."

Christine didn't say anything but looked down at the floor. She didn't quite know what to say to all the things that Jo had just told her. Lindsay got up from the footrest while she looked at Christine.

"Jo, would you grab your tea and go into Lucy's room and close the door, so that Mac and Christine can talk. I'll call when you can come out again."

Jo nodded and got up from the chair, took her mug and left the room. After a few seconds they could hear the door to Lucy's room be closed. Lindsay placed herself in Jo's armchair and looked at Mac.

"Now it's your turn to speak Mac."

Mac briefly looked at Lindsay before he looked back at Christine.

"Christine, I don't know where to begin. I can't understand why you kept this to yourself instead of telling me right away. It disappoints me, that you don't know me well enough, to know that I'm one of the most loyal people in the world. Once I have declared my love for a person then I don't betray this person."

Christine feared what Mac would say next, and she wished fervently that she hadn't let her fear haunt her so much. She feared that he would end their relationship, because she knew he wouldn't be together with one who didn't trust him a 100%. But then he did something she didn't expect. He took his hands up to her face and lifted it up, so he could look her in the eyes.

"But when all this is being said, then I'm also disappointed in myself for not having shown you, how much I care about you, and that's the reason you had your doubts about me and been upset."

Christine couldn't hold back the tears anymore and she tried to look away from Mac, but he didn't allow her to do that. Instead, he took her and held her close to him. Lindsay made eye contact with Mac and pointed at her self, while she with her head pointed towards Lucy's room. Mac nodded briefly and then Lindsay got up and headed towards Lucy's room.

After some minutes was Christine's crying turned into small sniffles and sobs, and Mac got Christine to look at him again.

"Christine, why didn't you say something?"

His voice was soft and not judgmental. Christine sighed a few times before she finally talked. Her voice were a little mushy.

"I was afraid, that if I told you or Jo, it would ruin your relationship both privately and at work, and I wouldn't be the one who made one of you quit your job – I know how much you both loves your work."

Mac came with a little sigh and closed his eyes.

"I know that my work has filled my life, but I intend to change that. Being shot and drift between life and death have me realizing a thing or two. Like, work isn't the most important thing in my life. The most important thing in my life right now is you. I don't know where I would have been if it hadn't been for you."

When Christine heard these words she threw herself into Mac's arms, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Mac was comforting Christine by rubbing his one hand on her back. Suddenly he remembered the previous evening and their kiss.

"Christine, when we kissed last night, that was why you pulled back? Because of Jo?"

Christine who still was in Mac's embrace, nodded. She still couldn't speak for the crying. Mac felt that a huge burden had left his shoulders, for he had been so worried that he had gone too fast in their relationship.

After some minutes, Christine had stopped crying and she looked at Mac. She was happy that all was well again, and she was happy that she hadn't ruined their relationship.

Because of all this with Christine, Mac had totally forgotten his medication, and that he could feel now. A stabbing pain shot through his back and he couldn't help but clench his jaw together in pain. Christine couldn't help but see his pain, so she got up and went to Lucy's room. In there Lindsay and Jo were sitting and talking. It was Jo who first saw Christine.

"Christine, is everything okay again?"

Christine gave Jo a smile while she nodded.

"Yes, everything is as it's supposed to be again, but we have to go home. Mac needs his medication - he should have had his medication hours ago."

Both Lindsay and Jo got up from Lucy's bed and followed Christine back into the living room. It was Jo who reached Mac first.

"Mac, we'll help you up, so you can come home."

Jo found his coat and helped him getting it on, while Lindsay was down on the street getting a cab. After a few minutes Lindsay was back in the apartment.

"There is a cab waiting for you."

Christine gave her a smile, and helped Mac on his feet. Carefully Mac went to the door, while Christine said goodbye to both Lindsay and Jo. Before she disappeared out the door, she turned around and looked at them both.

"Thank you so much for all your help, Lindsay. I'll never forget. And Jo, don't worry about me. You and me are good – don't change yourself."

Both Lindsay and Jo gave a smile to Christine, while they watched her disappear down the stairs.

Back in Mac's apartment, Mac was sitting in his chair again. His painkillers was beginning to work. Christine came forth from his bedroom and she had the direction of Mac.

"Do you have less pain now? You look more relaxed."

She had come right up to him and placed herself down on the armrest. Mac nodded and placed a hand on her thigh.

"What were you doing in my bedroom? I thought that your rule still applied."

Christine smiled while she held her head out in front of Mac's.

"Don't you know that rules exist so they can be changed?"

Mac looked very strange at Christine, and couldn't quite follow her thoughts.

"Mac, I've thought about it. How would you like if I sleep in your bedroom? We can see how it goes, and when the time is approaching for me to move back to my own apartment, we can talk about moving in together permanently."

Christine looked Mac deep in the eyes, fearing that she had stepped over the line. But instead of withdrawing into himself, Mac pulled her into his arms.

"It sounds like a very good idea."

They looked at each other before they both were engrossed in a passionate kiss.


End file.
